If You Wanna Be With Me
by midnight petals
Summary: I wish I could tell you everything. But now it doesn't matter. For we won't cross paths again. Or so I think. And if we do, I'll keep my distance from you. Cuz I know I don't want to break anymore. But if you become the necessity of my life, I can't help but fall for you. Just so you know, When I fall, I fall deep and I fall hard. Question is Will we meet again? I hope we do! SxS


**Hey guys! I know I am suppose to be updating my other stories.**

**But this damn plot got stuck into my head.**

**And I can't rest until I have jolted it down here**

**Its kinda different from the stories I usually write!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

**_"Not all__ sc__ars__ show, not all wounds heal Sometimes you can't always see The pain someone feels."_**

The city was bustling with noise. Of course it would. After all it was Saturday night! It was a sight to see. People passing by. Minding their own business. The laughter, the smiles and the cherry mood! The lights that lit the building. And in that moment everything was infinite. That made one part of the town.

The darker side of the town. Not every one went to that place. It was a dark alley. A small bar. All you could find was the red lights. The smoke of cigarettes. The smell of alcohol. Cards. People? People who went in there were usually the type who were depressed, lost hope, druggies, drunkards, cowards and of course the ones with low self esteem. Emos. Goths. And not to forget , those who wanted nothing more than sex.

The bar was named- Hidden Desires. It was a messy place. You could see some of the girls with less clothes brushing their butts against few guys. Guys spanking them back. Some of them drowning in alcohol. Some smoking. Some having sex. Some gambling. To sum this up, it was a cheap place with third rate standards.

To the end of the bar desk , in a corner, you could see a pink haired girl. Eye liner covering her eyes. Nails painted black. A metal chain on her neck. Hairs tied into a pony tail. A white tank top. A black leather jacket over it. And jeans shorts. With boots. And of course the black lipstick.

She was drinking a glass of Vodka. For a passer by, she would seem like every other girl who just came there to drink since it was you looked at her closely, you would notice that her eyes stared at nothing in particular. You could see that there were no expressions on her face. She wasn't even drinking consciously. She was lost. Her eyes were giving her away.

She slowly gulps the drink. She pauses for a second and then continues to take another sip. You can tell that the drink is too strong and is burning her throat and yet she doesn't care. She looks at the others. She later turns away.

"Hey! You seem like you could use some company! " A deep gruff voice speaks.

She doesn't respond. She doesn't even spare him a glance. The guy comes closer. Bends down and whispers in her ears.

"Baby I could keep you entertained" He says. In a disgusting voice.

Slowly he carcasses her face . She just turns his hands and gets him in a head lock. And just glares at him.

The guy was scared now. You could see hate burning in her eyes. Anger that lit her face. In short he could see that she was on fire! He just backed off. She calmly left that place and came out of the small bar.

She was on her way back to her place. So as to not attract any attention, she just took the road less traveled. She chose to walk over the bridge near the small lake. The moon was high up. The road she took was calm. Even though it was still ten in the night.

She walked for sometime. And later she stopped to sit down on the nearest bench. She sighed. She stared into the starry night. There were millions of questions to which she never had answers for.

She knew deep down that she couldn't stay strong anymore. Everything inside of her hurt her. The pain broke through her heart and ran deep into her soul. Reaching the depths of her core. Breaking her inside out.

She wanted to scream for help. She wanted to shout out. She wanted someone to know how she felt. But why didn't anyone come her way? She desperately needed to find her happiness. Why wasn't god reaching out to her.

All she was - A wilted flower who had no hope seeing a ray of sunshine and lost all faith in life. She lit up a cigarette. Started to smoke. She stood up and went towards the serene lake. She dipped her legs in the cold water. She didn't care how cold it was. Or how her blood ran cold. She didn't care cuz she couldn't feel anymore.

After what seemed like 10 mins, she could sense someone sitting next to her. She didn't bother to look. For she knew no one in their right mind would come to her for she wasn't a woman in the sense of anything apart from the sense of biology.

She took out a small bottle of colorless liquid. A syringe . She transferred the liquid into the syringe. She injected it into her left arm.

"Heroine! People take that to keep themselves happy. For they have too much in life they can't handle." A very deep sexy voice said it.

She had closed her eyes . Tightly shut. That voice made her shiver. Sent a chill down her spine. It was a very beautiful voice she had heard in so long. It sounded so angelic. She thought she must've imagined it. Cuz that's what drugs does right? Make you imagine things?!

"Or to escape reality! That's what they take it for" The voice spoke again. And she turned around and slowly opened her eyes to see who it was. She knew she wasn't dreaming anymore. The voice had spoken again.

She turned to just see a pool of onyx orbs. They were too deep. She couldn't break her gaze away. It was the most beautiful mesmerizing pair of eyes she ever saw. She knew she was drowning in them.

She then looked at his face. It was chiseled. He had ebony hairs. Had bangs in the front. There was no marks on his face. It was porcelain perfect. In fact he had no flaws. He was an angle sent from heaven . That's what she thought at least.

"Are you for real or am I just dreaming?" She questioned.

For which he smirked. He was impressed. She had a silky soft voice.

"I get a lot of that from my fangirls" Again a smirk mars his face. That's when she completely realizes that its all real. **HE** is real.

She snorts and turns her face away.

"How did you know it was Heroine?" She asks arrogantly.

"I don't have to answer for the likes of you. Plus I am just smart!" He answers smugly.

His know-it-all attitude annoys her.

"What do you want?" She asks a bit rudely. But that doesn't offend him.

"I'm just curious! So what's your story?" He asks. Staring at her.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Like I said I was just curious"

"I don't have to tell you anything either." She snorts.

"You need someone to listen to you. You're lonely." He states.

"How can you tell?" She questions.

"Your eyes give you away" He answers.

She looks at him in awe. No one had ever come this close to her, noticed she wasn't alright. In fact he was the first one to ask her what was her story. In a way it meant that someone was actually interested in knowing about her. That was a good sign.

"So you gonna tell?" He prompts her.

"What do you wanna know?" She asks.

"What's hurting you?" He asks. He didn't know why he asked that. It was the first time he actually asked how someone was doing. He didn't know what he was doing. There was something about her that drew him. She made him all the more curious. This was the first time he actually wasn't being selfish.

She was getting drawn into him. She felt like she should tell her story. She really needed to share it. There was someone asking her. He would know her story. Then they would leave. And they would never cross paths ever again. What would she lose anyway by telling? So decided to speak.

"I have been lonely for a long time! Parents disowned me. Like when I was 16. Have been living on my own since then. Working for a magazine. Had tons of boyfriends. Void of emotions. I am lost. " She sighed.

"Boyfriends damaged you emotionally?" He asked, a bit curious. He didn't know why.

"Ah! No. I have never got ditched. In fact I have ditched them all." She started playing in the water. It did something good to her. The sensation it brought her was soothing. She was loving this night.

"Why would you ditch them?" He asks. Crossing his legs.

"Its because I couldn't handle all the emotions. Nor could I get attached to one person for so long." She turns to him. He stares back at her.

"People would call you a player." He states.

She gives out a fake laugh.

"Of course. People already call me that! And that doesn't really bother me" She turns up to look at the moon.

"Of course it won't. And I didn't exactly get what you meant when you said you couldn't handle emotions" He clarifies.

"Don't bother understanding. Its not like we'll meet again. After this night, you are some where and I am somewhere. It really doesn't matter." She sighs in disappointment.

_**"What you see in me is what you don't see... And what you don't is what I am."**_

"If we cross paths again?" He asks out of curiosity.

"If we do, then its only fair that I tell you what I meant. And you tell me something about you, in exchange" She answers. There's a lopsided smile on her broken face.

"Then lets hope that we meet again." He stands up and starts walking away.

He walks a bit further. He didn't know what just happened there. But all he knew was he wanted to meet her again. And somehow, deep down in his heart he knew they would cross paths again.

She looks at him walking away. It breaks her already broken heart a bit more. She doesn't know why. But a part of her is glad that there was someone who actually cared. Even though it was just for a few minutes. She stands up and starts walking to the place she calls her home.

She didn't have to return. No one would care even if she didn't return. There was no one waiting for her. No one to ask her about her emotions. Well that was life. And she accepted it a long time ago. Sleep wouldn't come. And she decides to just watch the night pass by. When she got home.

_**"I am all scars now, nothing but scars. look at me, that's all you see, but I am more than that, so much more.."**_

* * *

**Hey guys! How did you find this one?**

**I have an entirely different plot in mind. **

**The story gets deeper as it goes.**

**So tell me how you guys find it. **

**To all those who are watching the Manga! OMG Sasuke and Naruto are dieing! Who's the mystery person? I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Now back here! Please do review! :) **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Ja Ne! :D **


End file.
